The Search For Shadow
by Aprotny
Summary: Four years have passed since the events of 'Codename: Shadow'. Ash has spent this time raising his half-sister Hope. One day, Misty finds out Team Rocket has regrouped and are searching for Shadow. She immediately alerts her friends. Soon, it's a race between Ash and friends and Team Rocket to find Shadow. Will the group ever find out Ash's secret? I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n) The first chapter of the sequel to Codename: Shadow, where everyone searches for Shadow, even Ash! Hope you enjoy! (A/n)**

"Human talk"

'Thoughts'

-Poketalk-

"_Telepathy"_

"Guys! Guys!" Misty ran towards Gary and Tracey, who were tending to the pokemon in Professor Oak's corral. "We've got a problem!"

"What is it, Misty?" Tracey asked, concerned about what the problem might be.

Misty stopped to catch her breath. "Team Rocket had regrouped."

"They have? It's been four years. I thought they had given up after their leader was killed by Shadow." Gary said.

"About Shadow…" Misty said. "I think the reason Team Rocket has regrouped is to go after him."

Tracey and Gary exchanged glances.

"We've got to tell the others, find Shadow, and warn him." Gary said.

"From what I've heard, hundreds of people have passed through Alto Mare in the last four years looking for Shadow, but none of them have gotten anywhere close to finding him." Tracey said. "What makes you think we can?"

"We have to try!" Misty said. "Shadow saved the world from Team Rocket! The least we can do is warn him!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ash walked towards them with Pikachu on his shoulder and his little half-sister, Hope, holding his hand and skipping alongside him.

Misty, Tracey, and Gary glanced at Hope.

Ash nodded in understanding and told Hope to go play with his pokemon while he talked to his friends. The six-year-old happily obeyed.

"So what's going on?" Ash asked once she was out of earshot, but not out of sight.

"Team Rocket's regrouped. We think they're going to go after Shadow." Misty explained.

"How would Team Rocket even find him? He disappeared years ago." Ash asked.

"They'll find some way, which is why we have to find him first." Gary said.

"Can I come?" Ash asked.

"What about Hope?" Misty asked.

"I'm sure she'd love to meet Shadow after all the stories she's heard about him." Ash said.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring Hope along with us?" Misty asked.

"I want to come and my friends and I are the only ones Hope trusts." Ash replied. "I'll keep a close eye on her. Please?"

"Fine, but bring your strongest pokemon in case we end up battling Team Rocket's new boss." Misty said.

Ash nodded. "Okay. Hope! Come here!"

Hope ran back to them with Bayleef by her side. "Yes, Ashy?"

"We're going on a journey to find Shadow. Is that okay with you?" Ash asked gently.

"Only if I get to come with you!" Hope said.

"I'm not leaving you home with a babysitter. Don't think that for a second. Yes, you're coming with us." Hope was cheering before Ash even finished his sentence.

"Yay! Yay! I get to meet Shadow!" The little girl was jumping up and down with excitement. "Yay! Yay!"

"Let's call the others and meet them at Alto Mare." Misty suggested. "We can start getting answers there."

Everyone agreed, although Misty could swear she saw a touch of worry enter Ash's eyes.

They called Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan and told them the situation. All six promised to meet them in Alto Mare.

They had started their search for Shadow.

**Three days later…**

Ash stared out at the ocean while holding onto Hope so that she wouldn't slip under the railing. He was worried.

What would happen when they got to Alto Mare? Would the others find out his secret? What if Team Rocket found out first?

He was so stressed he didn't notice Misty coming up beside him till she said his name.

"Ash." Misty said, snapping him out of his daze. "What's wrong? The closer we get to Alto Mare, the quieter you get and the more often you lose focus. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Ash whispered, trying to think of something to lead her astray. "I was just wondering… what if we don't find Shadow before Team Rocket does? I hate to think what they would do to him…"

"That's what you've been worrying about? Don't worry, Ash. We'll find him. Tell you what, once we meet up with the others, let's go visit Latias and Bianca and Lorenzo. That will cheer you up. Maybe they even have a clue to where Shadow is." Misty suggested.

"Okay." Ash murmured. In his head, he thought. 'Uh-oh.'

**(A/n) I need more votes on my poll on who to pair Ash with before I post the next chapter. (A/n)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n) So far, Dawn is winning my poll, but I need more votes before I decide anything. It's up to the readers to decide who Ash is paired with. Please vote if you haven't already! (A/n)**

"Hey! Lorenzo! Bianca! It's us!" Misty called. "I hope you don't mind that we brought some more friends! Don't worry, they're trustworthy!"

Lorenzo answered the door. He looked glum, but tried to hide it with a smile. "Come on in! It's so nice to see you!"

The group entered the house.

"Where's Bianca?" Ash asked.

"About that…" Lorenzo trailed off. "Come in the living room and sit down. It's a short, but worrisome story."

The group sat down on the couches and floor.

Lorenzo went to get something and returned a few minutes later.

Everyone gasped when they saw what it was he went to get.

It was Shadow's disguise.

Lorenzo sat down in a chair. "Team Rocket ransacked the town in search of clues to Shadow's location. They found this and immediately knew that we knew Shadow's identity. Bianca lied and said it was her in an attempt to throw them off. They believed her and took her prisoner. I have no clue where she is or what's happened to her, but I know it won't take long for Team Rocket to remember she was their prisoner the whole time Shadow was out causing trouble. You need to leave before they come back and take us all."

The group took a moment to digest what they had just been told.

"Before we leave, can you at least tell us who Shadow is?" Misty asked.

Lorenzo shook his head. "It's too risky. Quickly, leave through the back."

The nine teenagers nodded and Ash picked Hope up to make the leaving faster.

As they exited through the back, they heard Team Rocket break down the door. There was a lot of yelling as the old man faced Team Rocket. Then, there was a gunshot, and then silence.

A pained look crossed Ash's face. "Lorenzo…"

May grabbed his hand and pulled him to speed him up. "Come on, Ash! Hurry!"

Ash's mind turned to Bianca and Lorenzo. Both of them had sacrificed their selves to protect him. He couldn't let their efforts go to waste.

They reached the Pokemon Center and rented rooms. As soon as Ash was mostly alone, he burst into tears.

"What's the matter, Ashy?" Hope asked.

"Lorenzo… he just sacrificed himself to protect me… and Bianca… she did too…" Ash whispered.

Hope hugged him, hoping it would make him feel better. "Don't cry, Ashy! Everything will be okey-dokey!"

Ash cracked a small smile. "I guess so. Come on, we're supposed to meet the others in the cafeteria. I'll give you a Ponyta-back ride."

"Yay!" Hope cheered as she climbed onto Ash's back. "Let's go, Mr. Ponyta!"

Ash laughed at that and carried his sister to the cafeteria, where the others were waiting.

Ash frowned again when he saw them. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Remember when I told you I had those dreams about Shadow but never found out his identity?" Tracey asked. Everyone nodded. "Our next stop is Lenora, the gym leader in Nacrene City. She saw him without his disguise so she knows his identity."

"So we're heading to Unova next?" Iris asked.

"That's correct." Tracey replied.

"Okay. Let's go then." Cilan said. "The sooner we find Shadow, the better."

The group set off for Unova.

**Three weeks later…**

Ash, Hope, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Tracey, and Gary walked into the Nacrene City gym to find a gym battle going on.

They walked over to the bleachers and watched as Lenora defeated her challenger, who had apparently been on his last pokemon.

"Good battle. Feel free to come back and try again anytime." Lenora told her challenger, a young boy who had probably just started his journey a few weeks ago.

The young boy returned his pokemon. "Thank you, Miss Lenora."

He left and Lenora noticed her visitors.

"Hello there." She said. "How may I help you?"

Tracey explained why they were there and Lenora frowned, her eyes landing on Ash, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid that information is classified. I can't help you." Lenora said.

"If Ash beats you in a gym battle, will you tell us?" Iris blurted out.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Come on, Ash! For Shadow!" Iris begged.

Ash sighed. "Fine…"

Lenora raised an eyebrow. "Alright, but you have to drop the subject around me if he loses."

"Deal!" Iris agreed. "Ash isn't going to lose! Right, Ash?!"

"Right." Ash said with fake determination.

"Tomorrow morning at ten o'clock sharp. If you're not there within ten minutes of the starting time, you automatically forfeit." Lenora said. "It will be a two on two battle. First trainer to lose two pokemon loses."

"I can handle those rules!" Ash agreed. "I'm not going to lose!"

**Later that night…**

"Pikachu, Infernape, listen. We're battling Lenora tomorrow and I want you to _not_ give it your all." Ash said after Hope was asleep. "We need to lose this battle so that the others don't find out who Shadow is, understand?"

-Does this mean you're Shadow?- Pikachu asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, it does, but you can't tell anyone, am I understood?"

-Understood.- Pikachu and Infernape said together.

"Good, so go easy on them tomorrow. We need to lose." Ash repeated. "Now let's get some sleep. My friend's will really go harsh on me once we lose and I want to be ready for them. Infernape, return."

-Good night, Ash.- Pikachu yawned.

"Night Pikachu." Ash replied.

**(A/n) In case you hadn't noticed, Ash's second power from Arceus is to understand pokemon. He can also talk to them through his mind if he needs to, as will be shown during the battle. (A/n)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n) I removed one of the poll choices to narrow the vote since she wasn't getting many votes anyways. Dawn is still winning by one vote. Remember, every vote counts! I will show the final pairing in a few chapters. As of now, Misty is paired with Tracey (sorry but there was only one vote for her) and Iris is paired with Cilan. (A/n)**

"The battle Ash versus Lenora is about to begin! This will be a two on two battle! The first to lose two pokemon loses! Trainers, please choose your pokemon!" The referee announced.

"Infernape! I choose you!" Ash called out Infernape.

"Watchog! Come on out!" Lenora called out Watchog.

"Begin!" The referee called.

"_Remember, Infernape. We need to lose."_ Ash said with telepathy for only Infernape to hear, before saying out loud. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

"Watchog! Dodge and use Confuse Ray!" Lenora called. Watchog dodged the weak Flamethrower blown at him and easily hit Infernape with Confuse Ray.

"Infernape!" Ash cried. He pretended to calm himself. "Use Dig!"

Infernape was confused and dug at thin air.

Ash groaned. "Never mind. Use Mach Punch!"

"Watchog! Use Thunderbolt!" Lenora called.

Infernape hit the wall with Mach Punch and was in turn hit with Thunderbolt. He fell to the ground, out cold.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Watchog wins!" The referee shouted. "Send out your next pokemon!"

"Infernape, you were great. Pikachu, you ready buddy?" Ash turned to the pokemon sitting beside him after returning Infernape to his pokeball. Pikachu ran onto the field. "Okay! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Watchog! Use Confuse Ray again! Then use Low Kick!" Lenora called out.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu did so and knocked out Watchog with the Electro Ball (by accident, of course).

"Watchog is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! Send out your next pokemon!" The referee yelled.

"Herdier! Come on out!" Lenora released her Herdier. "Finish this quick with Giga Impact!"

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash called before adding to only Pikachu telepathically. _"Don't really. We'll lose if that hits you."_

Pikachu started running slowly to the side and was hit with the Giga Impact. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was out cold.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Herdier wins! And the victory goes to Lenora!" The referee announced.

The completely full stands (Everyone in Nacrene City had heard about the deal between Lenora and Ash) groaned.

"Ash! Why'd you have to lose?!" Iris yelled.

"It's not the end of the world, Iris. We'll find another way to find him before Team Rocket does." Ash replied.

"True, but this would've been much faster." Tracey pointed out.

Lenora walked over to Ash. "Ash, can I talk to you privately?"

"Sure." Ash agreed and they walked into the other room.

"How did your friends know I knew who Shadow was?" Lenora asked.

"It wasn't me, if that's what you're thinking. Apparently, Tracey had a bunch of dreams about Shadow, and you saw who he was in one of them." Ash answered.

Lenora looked him in the eyes. "Everyone in Nacrene City heard about it somehow. It won't be long until Team Rocket comes after me in an attempt to find out."

Ash sighed. "I don't know what to do about that. I'm really sorry. Tell you what, how about you travel with us on our search for Shadow? We can protect each other that way."

"That's a good idea, but what about the gym?" Lenora asked.

Ash shrugged. "It's your choice, but whatever happens, please don't tell them who Shadow is. At least until we find him." He made air parentheses on the word 'find'.

Lenora nodded. "Give me until tomorrow. I'll talk to my husband about it tonight."

"Okay, but keep an eye out. Team Rocket could show up at any minute." Ash warned.

Lenora agreed. "Will do, and don't worry. If they come, I won't tell them who Shadow is."

"Thanks, Lenora. I appreciate it." Ash smiled at her and left to go join his friends, who were still mad at him.

**Later that night…**

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" Iris shouted in Ash's ear.

Ash awoke with a start. "Iris? What are you doing in my room?"

"The gym is on fire!" Iris responded.

Ash leaped out of bed and grabbed his pokeballs. "Watch over Hope! I'll be back!"

Iris nodded as Ash raced out of the room.

**A few minutes later…**

"Ash!" Cilan called as Ash ran past him and into the gym. "Ash! Come back!"

Ash ignored him, calling out his Buizel and telling him to use his water-type Counter Shield to douse the flames.

The attack managed to put out the flames, but also caused a lot of steam as well.

Ash started searching for Lenora and Hawes, coughing as he did so.

**Meanwhile…**

Lenora was almost out cold when she heard coughing other than her own.

"Over here!" She called.

She was surprised when not a firefighter but _Ash_ stumbled into her view.

"Ash, what are you doing here?! Don't you know it's dangerous to run into a burning building?!" Lenora exclaimed.

Ash ignored her words, untying the ropes Team Rocket had used to bind her to a post.

"Ash, are you listening to me?" Lenora yelled.

"Where's Hawes? Is he nearby? We need to all three get out of here." Ash said, making it obvious that he wasn't listening to Lenora before.

Lenora shook her head. "Hawes is dead. Team Rocket shot him when I refused to tell them who Shadow was." Ash froze at her statement, tears threatening to break surface. "There's nothing we can do for him now and they left me for dead as well by tying me up with the gym on fire."

"This is my fault." Ash whispered.

Lenora placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you could have done, Ash."

"I could've healed him. That's the reward I got from Arceus. But I wasn't here. I was too late." Ash mumbled, losing his fight with the tears.

Lenora pushed him towards the closest exit. "It's too late now. We need to get out of here before we die too. Come on."

Ash obeyed and they stumbled out the back door, Buizel following.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n) Since my poll seems to have had **_**no**_** more votes since I posted the last chapter, I've decided to choose from the top three, which are very close in votes. So the pairing is Ash and Bianca. It makes sense the way the story was already headed in this chapter anyways. Don't like, don't read. (A/n)**

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Lenora? I mean, if you're not going to tell us who Shadow is..." Misty began.

Lenora waved a hand to silence her. "It's still too risky to tell you out loud, but I will point him out if we see him. Not to mention, I don't have any duties until the gym is rebuilt anyways."

"It would be helpful having someone alongside us who knows who Shadow is." Tracey pointed out. "I vote we let her come."

The others, except Misty, agreed.

"Fine." Misty said. "But I'd still like to know. Do you at least have a hint as to where he is, Lenora?"

"My guess is that he's somewhere in Unova. I heard a rumor he was sighted recently in Castelia City. He can't have gone far." Lenora said.

"Let's get going then. Castelia City is a long way from here and we want to get there as fast as possible." Cilan said.

The group agreed and set off. Hope was riding on Ash's back again.

"Ashy! Look at the pwedy pokemon!" Hope cried, pointing to a Deerling.

"It's called a Deerling, Hope. It's a grass-type and normal-type pokemon. That's its spring form." Ash explained.

"It's pwedy!" Hope said. "Tell me a story, Ashy! I want to hear a story!"

Ash smiled, knowing how much his little sister liked to hear about his travels. "Okay."

The next few hours were spent listening to Ash's stories, his friends pitching in when it involved them.

Finally, they stopped for lunch.

"You sure have a lot of stories, Ash." Cilan noted.

Ash smiled. "I've travelled many places and met many pokemon. _Of course_ I have a lot of stories."

"Ashy lots of stories! Ashy lots of stories!" Hope cheered, clapping her hands.

Ash grinned at her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Huggy! Huggy!" Hope cheered, hugging Ash back.

"So, Lenora. I see you survived our little attack." Someone said.

Ash and Co. tensed.

"Take them all." The same person said.

It wasn't long before the whole group was out cold.

**Later…**

Ash groaned as he woke up. Hope was laying next to him and they were trapped in a cell with all of his friends who'd been with him except Lenora.

Just then, the door was flung open and Ash, who was closest to the door, was grabbed.

None of his friends had woken up yet, so no one noticed.

Ash was dragged down a hallway and pushed into a room. Then, a knife was put to his neck and he froze.

Lenora was in front of him, tied to a chair. She looked worried.

"Thought grabbing one of your little friends would make you talk, Lenora." A Team Rocket guy, who was probably the new boss, sneered. "Tell us who Shadow is or we kill the boy. Don't even _try_ to say it's you, because we know it is not."

Lenora was silent for a moment. Then, she said. "It was Hawes. My husband Hawes was Shadow. You killed him without even knowing he was Shadow. Your mission is accomplished."

Ash looked at her in disbelief. He knew Hawes was dead, but he still didn't understand why she placed the blame on her husband.

"Good girl. Lock the boy up, but not in the same place he was before. Lock him up with that girl that we took from Alto Mare." The new Team Rocket boss ordered.

The knife was removed from Ash's neck and he was taken to a different cell than the one he was in before.

Once inside the cell, he saw Bianca laying in the corner. She seemed to have just woken up.

"Wh-what the… Ash! What are you doing here?!" Bianca cried.

"I was taken to get information out of Lenora. My friends and I were travelling with her after the gym was burned down and her husband killed by Team Rocket. We were searching for Shadow. With my life on the line, Lenora told them her husband Hawes was Shadow." Ash explained. "Don't say anything. There could be security cameras watching us."

"I tried the 'it was me' approach, but they soon figured out it wasn't me. I hope they won't kill me. I really want to see my grandfather again before I die." Bianca said. Ash froze at her words, catching Bianca's attention. "Ash…"

"I… I'm sorry, Bianca…" Ash whispered.

Tears leaked from Bianca's eyes. "No… please, no…"

"We started our search for Shadow in Alto Mare since that was the last place he was seen. We visited your grandfather and he told us what happened to you. He warned us to get out before Team Rocket came back. We heard the gunshot as we were running away." Ash explained.

Bianca started crying vigorously. Ash did his best to comfort her. He knew what it was like to learn of the loss of one's only family because the same thing had happened to him, except it was his mother.

"W-well… now we have something in common… no family left… well, except that little sister of yours…" Bianca mumbled.

"Hope doesn't really count. I haven't known her all my life like I did my mom. Hope's only six." Ash said. "Look, I'm _really_ sorry about your grandfather. I know exactly how you feel, and it depressed me as well when I heard those gunshots. I knew Lorenzo too, although not as well as you did. He didn't deserve to die."

Bianca nodded and cried some more. Ash hugged her and whispered comforting words into her ear.

After a few minutes, Team Rocket came back and dragged both Ash and Bianca to the room Lenora had previously been in. Once again, a blade was put to Ash's neck.

Bianca stared at him worriedly.

"You, girl, you're going to tell us who Shadow is. If you don't tell the truth, the boy dies. I suggest you tell us the truth." The Team Rocket leader hissed.

Bianca glared at him before turning to look at Ash and hesitating.

"You have thirty seconds. Twenty-nine… twenty-eight… twenty-seven… twenty-six…" The Team Rocket leader counted down.

Right before he reached five, Bianca blurted out. "It was Hawes! Lenora's husband! He was Shadow!"

The Team Rocket leader stroked his chin. "I guess the gym leader was telling the truth then. Very well. Blindfold their little gang and release them somewhere random in the Desert Resort. They'll have to find their own way to civilization."

"What about our pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"Girl, you weren't taken with any pokemon." The Team Rocket leader said.

"What about his and his friends'?" Bianca nodded to Ash.

"I'm sure they'll make a fabulous addition to Team Rocket!" The Team Rocket leader sneered. "Take them away and make sure to separate those two from the rest so that they don't spill anything to their friends!"

Ash struggled as they were taken to the helicopters. They couldn't leave without their pokemon! Especially not without Pikachu! And they couldn't be separated from the others either! How would they survive?!

Ash and Bianca were tied up and blindfolded as the helicopter took off for the Desert Resort.

After a few hours, they were pushed out of the helicopter, quickly landing on the soft sand.

They could hear the helicopter flying away, but they were still blindfolded and tied up.

It took them a couple of hours to get free of the ropes. When they finally did, they found themselves somewhere deep in the Desert Resort with no civilization in sight.

"What now?" Bianca asked.

"We walk in a random direction and hope it will lead us to a road or something." Ash replied.

Bianca agreed and they set off in the direction Ash pointed in.


	5. Chapter 5

"I WANT ASHY!" Hope screamed for the gazillionth time, struggling in Tracey's arms.

"We'll find him, Hope. Just please calm down." Tracey said.

"BUT I WANT ASHY!" Hope screeched.

Tracey looked to Misty for help.

"You don't always get what you want, Hope. Surely, _someone_ has taught you that by now." Misty told the six-year-old.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT ASHY!" Hope yelled, squirming out of Tracey's arms and running off.

The others ran after her. The little girl was fast for a six-year-old.

After running for about half an hour, the others pushing themselves to keep up, Hope finally stopped, sank to her knees, and wept.

Tracey hugged her. "We'll find him, Hope."

"But I want him now." Hope sobbed.

"I know, but running off and causing trouble won't help us find him any faster. The best thing you can do right now is stick with us and trust us to find your brother." Tracey told her.

A tear slid down Hope's cheek. "O-okay… But please find him soon…"

"That a girl." Tracey ruffled Hope's hair. "You'll be back with Ash before you know it."

**Meanwhile…**

"Bianca, I'm worried about Hope." Ash said. "She doesn't do very well when we're separated. I know that because I left her at a day care once and was called ten minutes later to go pick her up because she was throwing a fit and making a mess."

"Sounds like she really cares about you. I'll bet she thinks something will happen to you while you're separated." Bianca said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. She really cares about me. I'm like a parent to her. Like my mom was to me." He paused. "I miss her, my mom; it's hard learning to cope without her. It's not as hard for Hope, who hardly knew her, but, for me, her death haunts me every day. Hope is all I have left of her. No matter what, I can't lose Hope."

Both were silent for a little while after Ash's confession.

"And you won't, Ash. I know you won't." Bianca assured him.

Ash nodded slowly. "But if Team Rocket finds out my secret, they'll use her against me. I'd give my life for Hope. I'll do anything to make sure she survives this."

"Ash…" Bianca said in awe.

"She's my baby sister. I can't lose her." Ash stopped walking and sat down on the sand.

Bianca knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "We'll find her, Ash, and she'll be all right until we do. Your friends will take good care of her."

Ash nodded, and then determination entered his eyes. "Sitting here won't help us find Hope. Let's go."

He got up and kept walking.

Bianca smiled. "That's the spirit. Just keep walking."

**Three hours later…**

"Am I hallucinating or is that a city?" Misty asked.

"If you're hallucinating, so am I." Brock replied. "But if we both see it, then it's really there!"

The group reached the city within a half an hour after they first saw it.

"Tracey-person… I'm thirsty…" Hope complained, poking Tracey's leg.

"We'll get you a drink at the police station." Tracey said. "We need to report what happened to the police."

"Okay. We go to police-peoples and then we get drink." Hope said.

Tracey sweat-dropped. "Yes, that's what's going to happen."

They arrived at the police station and explained everything to the police.

"Our friend Ash is either still Team Rocket's prisoner or somewhere in the desert." May said. "And Team Rocket has our pokemon."

"We'll get a party to search the desert for him. Don't worry. We'll find him and get your pokemon back." Officer Jenny responded.

"Thank you." The group said.

"Me come with you to find Ashy?" Hope asked, spilling part of her water.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here, little one, but don't worry, we'll bring back your brother." Officer Jenny said lightly.

Hope nodded, seeming to understand.

Officer Jenny went to explain to the other officers what was going on.

"There's nothing left to do now. We just have to wait." Brock said.

**Later…**

Bianca watched as Ash made a small campfire with the few sticks he could find. "Do you think anyone will find us, Ash?"

"I certainly hope so." Ash said. "The campfire will help anyone searching for us locate our position."

Bianca shivered. "The desert sure is cold at night."

Ash took off his vest and wrapped it around Bianca's shoulders. "That better?"

Bianca smiled lightly. "Yes, thank you."

"Maybe we'll be warmer if we cuddle." Ash smirked.

Bianca laughed. "Sure… whatever you say…"

"It is said many pokemon stay warm by cuddling as a group." Ash said.

"Fine. Let's do it." Bianca said.

'Victory!' Ash thought to himself as he and Bianca laid down close to each other.

Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her. Bianca shifted a little to be more comfortable, but allowed it to happen.

They fell asleep in that position.


End file.
